Men Among Us
by McAbbir
Summary: Harley no puede evitar reflexionar sobre su vida y los cambios que esta dio gracias a quien fue en un pasado su más acérrimo enemigo, sin percatarse que este estaría allí en ese momento y ante el silencio reinante él también tendría esa clase de pensamiento lo cual hará que ambos se acerquen como jamás y nunca llegarían a imaginar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y a la serie de Injustice: Gods Among Us.

El mundo había vuelto a su cauce todo gracias a, ¿Superman? Era una forma un tanto fuera de lo común, lo supo cuando lo vio por la pantalla de la tv que había en la guarida, porque la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo se extendió hacia las afueras de ciudad Metropolis y los medios de comunicación no perdieron el tiempo y transmitieron en vivo y temerariamente las imágenes.

El mundo estaba shockeado y no era para menos, ver a Superman enfrentarse a, ¿Superman? Era extraño, fue una lucha titánica entre kriptonianos, jamás el mundo llego a estremecerse ante tal choque de poderes y no era para menos, no sabían que esperar de ese resultado pero cuando vieron el resultado final, la derrota de su "dictador" no sabía si sentirse aliviados o aterrorizados porque no sabían nada de ese Superman.

Para alegría de todos, cuando este "Superman" se presentó diciendo que era parte de otro universo, les prometió desmantelar el régimen y reparar el daño que su contraparte había hecho pero sobre todas las cosas encarcelar a quien fue el peor oprobio que pudo pisar la tierra.

Dicho esto para garantizar todo, llevaron a cada uno de los soldados y aliados hacia centros de detención, pero más que nada y a petición del mismo Bruce y Hal, crear una prisión especial, cual fuera custodiada por el cuerpo de linternas verdes en Rao, el sol rojo.

Han pasado tres años desde aquel día en el cual se restableció el orden, en el cual el mundo entero estuvo de luto por los héroes caídos que intentaron detener a Superman y en el cual se les devolvió el poder y la libertad de elegir. Aunque con ello viniera lo que una vez fue erradicado… El crimen.

¿Y ella? Había dejado atrás su vida como villana y como heroína porque tenía a alguien que cuidar, a alguien a quien dar su amor y solo tenía un nombre… Lucy. Verla allí jugando con esos niños la hizo sonreír y reflexionar, si bien cierta parte de ella deseo con toda su alma que el Señor G y ella formasen una familia, supo desde que lo volvió a ver aunque fuese de otra realidad, eso jamás ocurriría. Tampoco podía evitar sentirse culpable, ella era una tonta, ella fue una de las causantes de ese reinado de terror, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan estúpida…

– No deberías sentirte triste – Escucho, lo que hizo que volteara a ver a su derecha y encontrarse con una figura tan conocida, era tan extraño verle allí de civil y no con su típico traje de murciélago.

– Batsy… – Susurro – No estoy triste, es solo que… A veces me pongo así – Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla derecha.

El hombre murciélago se acercó a la banca y se sentó a un lado de ella a contemplar a la hija de esta jugar con los demás niños, para él tampoco era normal ver a una de las personas que encarcelo libre, si bien es cierto tuvieron sus diferencias pero a raíz de aquel régimen pudieron limar asperezas y forjar una especie de "amistad" entre ellos, aunque ella siguiera igual de loca o quizás un poco menos que antes.

Había pasado tiempo, si bien jamás imagino que ella sería una heroína, nunca espero que superara sus expectativas pero lo hizo, al igual que él y los demás, jamás se rindió, jamás titubeo y siguió adelante, demostró que estaba a la altura y mientras perdía el a cada uno de sus amigos y aliados, solo iba quedando ella a su lado, apoyándolo y llevando la lucha cada vez más lejos, por lo que recordó aquella vez que hablo con ella.

 _Ese día había estado trabajando hasta tarde buscando alguna alternativa y sin darse cuenta había caído presa de la desesperación por lo que solo hizo una cosa que podía hacer y era destruir todo a su alrededor, porque la maldita guerra se había llevado lo que más importaba, su familia._

 _El lugar estaba hecho un desorden, la pantalla de aquella supercomputadora destruida, la mesa tirada a un lado, todo era un auténtico chiquero y él estaba en medio de ello, respirando ofuscadamente, frustrado y lleno de ira, no quedaba nada ni nadie… Cayo finalmente al suelo de rodillas, se quitó la máscara y la tiro a un lado, solo para llorar finalmente, lo había perdido todo._

– _¡Batsyyy!_

 _Se escuchaba su apodo, era ella quien paseaba por los pasillos para informarle sobre la avanzada que estaban llevando a cabo en la superficie, fue en ese momento que jamás pensó llegar a ver a un Bruce Wa… No, Batman, un hombre consumado por su sed de justicia y un temple inquebrantable estaba allí, quebrado._

– _¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto a su compañero, era extraño verle por primera vez en ese estado demacrado y sombrío, las luces estaban iluminando de manera intermitente, ella trato de acercarse, pero se detuvo al escucharle._

– _¡Todo, sucede! – Él había volteado a mirarla y ella sin más pudo contemplar aquella mirada, una mirada distinta, una mirada vacía – Ya no me queda nada, ya no tengo opciones._

 _Ella estaba paralizada ante sus palabras, ante tan fuertes declaraciones y un dolor en ella apareció, era incluso tan fuerte o más que cuando perdió a su pudin, ella no sabía qué hacer y no era para menos, nunca pensó llegar a ver a Batman en ese estado tan calamitoso, este se levantó de aquel suelo mientras caminaba hacia un panel descompuesto y se apoyaba en él._

– _Le he fallado a todos…_

 _Jamás se esperó por parte de ella algún tipo de afecto, pero esa era la primera vez que alguien le abrazaba por detrás, pudo sentir como las manos de ella rodeaban su torso y como la cabeza de ella se apegaba a su espalda._

– _No te rindas… No ahora que más te necesitan – Decía mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerza ese abrazo como queriendo transmitir todo lo que ella realmente sentía – No ahora que yo te necesito, que me diste algo por lo que luchar y has infundo de fuerza para conseguir un futuro brillante, no para mi sino para ella… – Paro lo que estaba por decir era su mayor secreto, solo hubo una persona que lo sabía y ella, ya no estaba – para mi hija, Lucy._

 _El murciélago no salió de su asombro más que todo por enterarse del hecho de que ella tenía una hija, por lo cual supo cuál era la principal causa de Harley de seguir luchando aun cuando todo el futuro de la raza humana parecía volverse aún más oscuro._

Desde ese día todo comenzó a cambiar entre ellos y un extraño lazo de camaradería y amistad surgió, aun cuando todo había terminado la demanda de vigilantes y héroes que controlasen el crimen había aumentado exponencialmente, ella estuvo ahí para el por lo que de todas las personas que nunca imagino que estaría ayudándole era ella.

Él se quedó viéndola en ese instante, por lo que ella se giró a mirarle con esos ojos tan tristes, llenos de culpa por lo que él solo en silencio quedo contemplándolos, sabia por lo que estaba pasando, porque aun cuando pudieron solucionar todo ese embrollo quien se llevó todo el peso de la culpa fue ella, ella quien fue co-autora de ayudar a desatar el peor de los males para el planeta y posiblemente hacia la galaxia.

Sin que ella se lo esperase, sintió como una de sus manos que se apoyaba en la banca, era tomada por la de el quien apretó su agarre de una forma tan extraña, tan cálida.

– No sientas culpa – Hablo finalmente – Nadie se imaginaria que Superman se desmoronaría a tales niveles que se alzaría contra aquellos que juro proteger… Si alguien debe tener la culpa, ese soy yo – La mujer abrió los ojos ante tal confesión – Yo permití que el Joker siempre se saliera con la suya, deje que hiciera y deshiciera a su voluntad, permití que nos llevara a esa situación y yo no hice nada para cambiarlo – Dirigió su mirada soslaya hacia Lucy – Saber que tuve la oportunidad de evitar todo esto…

Ella solo se quedó mirándole, de todos los hombres y héroes que conoció en su vida, Bruce era diametralmente diferente a cualquiera de ellos, sus métodos, sus estrategias, su código de conducta, su moral, todo era tan distinto a él y a la vez sombrío, oscuro, porque el de todos conocía muy bien lo que era perder a un ser amado, ¿Cuántas veces no tuvo el la posibilidad de rebelarse ante el sistema? No solo había perdido a sus padres, perdió a sus hijos, amigos y quizás a la persona más importante para el a quien considero un padre y quizás al que más amo sobre todas las cosas… A Alfred Pennyworth. Ahí estaba el, por un momento se sintió mal y no para menos, si ella pensaba que tenía la culpa, no se imaginaba como debía sentirse el, considerando que tuvo infinidad de posibilidades para acabar con quien fue su más acérrimo enemigo y nunca lo hizo.

Una extraña calidez le invadió al recordar la primera vez que le pidió que le entrenara, que le enseñara sus métodos para combatir, jamás olvidaría ese momento por nada en el mundo, porque fue algo que cambió radicalmente en ella y la forma como percibía a Batman.

 _Ya habían pasado apenas dos meses desde la caída del Régimen y ella había ido directamente a ver a Batman quien se encontraba de nuevo en su Baticueva preparándose para lo que siempre hacia, reclutar, necesitaban nuevos héroes y el más que nadie sabía que había un remanente allí afuera pero por temor a Superman muchos de ellos colgaron la máscara._

– _¿A dónde vas, Batsy? – Se acercó hacia el mientras este se dirigía a su Batimovil._

– _A Detroit, hay un hombre que se hace llamar Vibe, lo reclutare para la nueva Liga._

 _Ahora que ella lo pensaba, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de hablar al respecto de ello, más que todo porque este último no tocaba el tema o lo eludía, así que ya era el momento de hablar al respecto ante su futura membresía._

– _¿Entonces nos ayudara? – Se incluyó aparentando inocencia en esa pregunta._

– _¿Nos? – Se dio media vuelta para verla._

– _Si, porque… – Comenzó a reír como loca – Ay Batsy – Fue dando pequeños saltos mientras se acercaba – Ambos sabemos que necesitas ayuda y no dispones de mucho personal para llevar a cabo como debería ser esta tarea…_

– _¿Qué te hace pensar que formaras parte de todo esto? – Pregunto con su característica seriedad cosa que hizo que la mujer diese un pequeño respingo el cual noto – El hecho que no hayas matado a nadie no significa que pertenezcas…_

– _Pero… – Susurro, sin duda esas palabras la lograron herir, ella pensó que el confiaba en ella, ¿Así terminaría todo? ¿Su alianza? ¿Y ahora qué haría?_

– _Tienes una hija a la cual cuidar, no voy a dejar que sigas esta vida, vive, te has redimido, no necesitas estar aquí sabiendo las consecuencias – Las palabras de él eran tan hirientes pero tan verdaderas – Todo el que me sigue saldrá lastimado._

 _Ella estaba temblando, pensó que era su amiga, pensó que habían sido compañeros, ni siquiera el Joker la había lastimado tanto como esas palabras que aunque eran sinceras, le parecían crueles, frías y distantes, su mano estaba temblorosa la cual apretó con fuerza, su mirada se afilo, no, no dejaría pisotearse más nunca, no ahora que era la nueva Harley Quinn._

– _¡Escúchame bien, niño rico! – Le levanto el dedo señalándole – A mí nadie me da órdenes de que hacer o no con mi vida – Se acercó a Batman de manera desafiante – Sé que no soy una mansa paloma y he cometido atrocidades, pero no dejare que me arrebates la satisfacción de hacer algo bueno por mí, de al menos usar mi locura para ayudar, ni tu ni nadie lo hará._

 _Quedo tan cerca de él que ambos solo se miraban fijamente, cuando finalmente cayo en cuenta que había desafiado al hombre murciélago, vio como este sonrió ante tal acto y por reflejo se alejó de él, recordando que cada vez que estallaba de esa forma su "Joker" siempre le golpeaba._

– _Al parecer eso fue un no – Dio media vuelta para seguir caminando pero antes de llegar al Batimovil se detuvo y hablo – Ven, te enseñare lo que se pero habrá que trabajar en tu actitud._

– _¿En serio? – Su voz estaba impregnada de esperanza y algo de alegría – ¡Oye, no seré tu lacaya!_

– _¿Quién dijo eso? Serás mi compañera._

 _Se subió a su transporte no sin antes observar como ella se acercaba y tarareaba muy feliz, sin duda alguna estaba loca o aparentaba, de igual forma, esta se sentó en el asiento del co-piloto y le miro._

– _¿Y ahora que hacemos, Batsy?_

– _Ya veremos que hacer, primero debo probarte – Encendió el vehículo para salir del lugar._

Desde ese momento su forma de luchar se había vuelto una combinación metódica e impredecible, si bien muchos de sus artilugios como payaso se conservaron, otros por ejemplo cambiaron, tuvo que dejar las armas a un lado, si acaso podía usar su mazo y los Mustacharang, una especie de boomerang con forma de bigotes, muchas cosas cambiaron en ella, porque después de todo había encontrado su norte, ¿Y quién mejor guía para ello que el hombre que tenía a su lado? Prontamente se sintió como una tonta y más aún cuando este se giró para mirarla a ella haciendo que se sonrojara y desviase su mirada hacia su mano.

– Gracias, Bruce – Susurro casi imperceptible pero olvido que él lo podía escuchar todo.

– Gracias a ti – Ella subió su mirada – Gracias por no abandonarme cuando más lo necesitaba y apoyarme en los momentos más oscuros – Sintió el movimiento de su mano el cual atrajo su mirada, solo para ver como ella giraba el dorso para agarrar la suya y afianzar su agarre, por lo que subió su mirada nuevamente hacia ella.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, era como si el tiempo se hubiese suspendido y por inercia y sin poder evitarlo sus rostros se iban acercando de la manera más suave y lenta posible, antes de poder llevar a cabo la unión entre sus labios, son interrumpidos por la voz de una chica muy conocida.

– ¿Mami que estás haciendo con el tío Bruce?

Ambos se separaron al ver a la pequeña niña quien parecía un tanto desconcertada ante el accionar de ellos lo cual hizo que se separaran, Bruce por un lado se levantó de la banca y Harley solo sonrió y saco el pequeño bigote y colocándoselo a su hija imaginariamente.

– Nada que tengas que preocuparte – Hablo chistosamente con una voz gruesa – El tio Bruce solo pasaba a saludar y a comprarnos helados, muchos helados.

– ¿En serio? – Sus ojos se iluminaron y miraron al hombre quien parecía algo serio y sorprendido – ¿Compraras muchos helados, tío Bruce?

– Si, Lucy, habrá muchos helados para ti y tu mamá – No podía decirle que no, por lo que sonrió y se colocó en cuclillas delante de ella.

Si de algo podían estar seguros era que habían cambiado, Harley ya no era una loca psicótica, bueno quizás un poco loca y Bruce no era el antipático hombre que alguna vez fue, al menos ahora era quizás un poco más abierto con quienes le rodean. Quizás la vida le haya arrebatado a cada uno sus seres queridos pero aun así, en ella siempre habría esperanza para encontrar razones por la cual seguir viviendo.


End file.
